On The Ledge
by HelloLovelyChick
Summary: NSFW OPT 30 Prompts; Au; "Part of her hope that there aren't any drunk calls or text, and the other part is hoping that she might have a new contact (because that man had a nice body and is certainly handsome)"
1. Naked Spooning

**On The Ledge**

**/-+-+-/IMPORTANT\+-+-+\**

**Rats M;** language, some violence, and a sexual scenes every chapter

**AU;** Human world with Human people, it's also a little dark...

**OOC At Times; **Different childhoods means different people, but Clary and Simon should be about the same to start (though Valentine and Jonathan were in Clary's life and aren't bad guys (because Valentine never went coco becuase of demon blood))

**OCs; **Just the girls who Jace beded before Clary, and maybe a couple guys who dated Alec

**Focused 3****rd**** Person POV; **The focus is on Clary and Jace

**NSFW OPT 30 Day Challenge;** I am not guaranteeing a chapter every day, I'll explain more in the author's note below

**\+-+-+\The Summery in 255 Character or Less/-+-+-/**

**NSFW OPT 30 Prompts; Au; **"Part of her hopes that there aren't any drunk calls or text, and the other part is hoping that she might have a new contact (because that man had a nice body and is certainly handsome)"

**/-+-+-/Day One; Naked Spooning\+-+-+\**

Warmth surrounds her naked body.

She isn't foolish enough to think it is anything but someone she aloud to bring her home with them.

Slowly she opens her eyes, the sun making her want to crawl into her skin.

She looks down through her squinted eyes at the muscular arms that are wrapped around her slender waist. Carefully she looks over her shoulder at the man holding her. He's handsome, and certainly that isn't a normality.

Alcohol tends to make her easy and slutty, which is why she doesn't drink unless she is in high emotions.

Like last night, she had just found out that she had gotten the high paying animation job she had wanted. So she called Simon (the only guy in the world she wouldn't flirt with, because he is like another brother to her) and insisted that he go out partying with her. She remembers the drinking and flirting with the bartender. But she doesn't remember how she ended up here, which wasn't that uncommon since she turned 21 (which is when she started to drink in public).

But that didn't matter at the moment, right now she has to find away out of this man's apartment without waking him up. When they wake up, is when it gets really awkward. So slowly she moves his nice, warm, muscular arms, while she slowly moves herself away from him. As soon as she escapes his hold, she's looking around for at least the dress she had on. She could live without her bra and panties, they weren't her expensive, made her feel like a goddess set, so leaving them would be okay if the man stirred before she found them.

She looks around everywhere, but doesn't see her dress anywhere. She looks back at the bed, the man is still sleeping and she spots his shirt and her panties just off to the side of the bed. She quietly reaches them, pulling on the panties and the shirt, because they were at least something. Now she just needed to find her purse, that way she could take a cab to her apartment and be able to pay. She finds her purse by the front door, along with her shoes. She grabs the bag and the heels.

She takes one last look back at the bed, seeing that the man's arm seems to be padding the bed... looking for her.

She quickly is out the door and running down the stairs.

She catches a taxi in impossible time (probably due to her state of undress). The cabbie leers at her, but she has the shirt all buttoned and her legs stay closed during the drive.

After she gives her address, she pulls her phone out of her purse and turns it on. Part of her hopes that there aren't any drunk calls or text (to anyone), and the other part is hoping that she might have a new contact (because that man had a nice body and is certainly handsome).

All she finds is one missed call and voice-mail from Simon, which she plays right away.

"Hey Clary! I'm just calling to ask you to call me when you are heading home," he says, "Also I tried to keep you in control, but you and, I think, Jake? Hm... maybe it was Jay... I don't know, but his name started with a J! Anyways you two kissed and that was that."

She's quick to call Simon, happy when he picks up quick.

"I don't want any details, but are you safely going home?" he asks as soon as he picks up.

"I lost my dress and my bra, but other then that I'm very safe. Oh, I also stole mysterious J's shirt."

"Good, do you wanna do lunch or dinner, or do you need to be alone after your exploits?"

"Call me around dinner time, I'll let you know, but right now I just want to go home and sleep," she says.

"I'll call you later, be safe and careful!" he says, before hanging up.

She smiles as she looks out the window, watching the buildings go by, wondering what was the handsome man's name.

**\\|/**

He had woken up to a soft, warm body in his arms.

He remembered walking into the bar and seeing the fiery red head doing shots.

After that he watched her all night, while he drank. Until he finally saw an opening to approach her. He didn't get any words out though (at least he doesn't remember any, he was fairly drunk), her arms wrapped around his neck and she had kissed him like he was her's. After that they had gone back to his place and the clothes flew everywhere.

Her body had been soft, warm, and welcoming. He had wanted a second round when morning came, but she was so warm in his arms (and he'd never admit that she also looked like an angel sleeping in his arms). So he pulled her in closer, closed his eyes, and ended up falling asleep again.

When he'd woken up again, he found the other side of his bed empty. He opened his eyes just in time to see red hair fleeing his apartment.

So now here he is sitting in his apartment, staring at a black dress she'd left behind (he'd found it on top of the fridge), trying to talk himself in to throwing it into the box of things girls forgot at his place, but this is different somehow, it felt better.

His phone ringing pulls him away from the dress, and reminds him that his fiery red head had taken said phone and tossed it somewhere out of reach because someone had kept texting him. He follows the sound and sees a black lacy bra laying on his equally back loveseat, underneath it he finds his phone, which he quickly answers.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell happened to you?" demands Alec, his best friend.

"Well, when I was eight I watched my father die, I'm sure that played a part making me into the man I am today," he replies, not caring how morbid his response is.

"What happened to you are the bar," and Jace can hear an eye roll in Alec's voice (though he noted that his tone was softer).

"I went home with a fiery red head, who never gave me her name now that I think about it," he mumbles a quite shit under his breath.

"Well that's all and well, but I am the one who's boyfriend broke up with him, and my best friend decided ditched me so I lost my wing man."

"Sorry dude, but I can't explain why this girl was just so... but I'll take you out to a gay bar or club tonight, then I'll be less likely to get taken away by a beautiful woman."

"No, if I'm going to a gay club or bar Isabelle would be better," responds Alec.

"Then we can go wherever you want, and I will only think of our grade school teacher, you know the one that was overweight with the mustache, so I will stick as your wing man."

"No, I think I'll just go with Isabelle to that gay bar in Soho, you can stay home and hang your head," says Alec, hanging up the phone.

Jace smiles and looks at the bra his phone has been under.

He bit his lip, recalling how the woman's breast had felt in his hands, on his lips, and in his mouth. He could feel himself hardening at the memory of her.

He held the phone to his forehead and thought of that teacher he had just been talking about, and with that he could feel himself soften again.

A sigh escapes his lips and checks his missed calls. A few where from Alec, but he didn't leave any voice-mails. The rest were from a number he didn't outright recognize, but he recognizes the voice of a girl he had spent time with just the other night. He deletes all her voice-mails, and her texts. A smirk plays at his lips, this being a reminder of his effect on the girls he entertained, and made him wonder if maybe his fiery red head would come back in a night or two.

Hopefully sooner, he finds himself thinking about her soft skin and how she felt, more so then he has with other girls.

A sigh escapes his lips, as he checks the one other text message he has on his phone.

It's Alec's mother, Mrs. Lightwood, asking him to send her a picture of the suit he intended to wear for their gala in a month or so. Which she likes to do so that way she can make sure that it's appropriate for the event.

He sighs, grabbing his camera, taking out the SD chip, and putting into the laptop he has sitting on his desk.

"What the..."

His total of photos has almost doubled (which wasn't that hard, he only had had maybe fifteen photos on the card before) since he had taken the suit photo for Mrs. Lightwood. He opens up the gallery, surprised by what he sees.

Apparently he and his fiery red head had done a photo shoot, at least that is what it looks like. She looks to be awake, her eyes are open and she smiles up at the camera. He clicks through them all, they're in their underwear in most of them.

And then he gets towards the end.

The last photo she's completely naked, her arms behind her and her legs open.

"Fuck me," he mumbles, quickly closing the photo. He sits back in his chair, a sudden desire to find this girl...

And fuck her senseless.

**\+-+-+\Author Note/-+-+-/**

I'm currently moving, packing, working full time, and just dealing with stress, but I am going to try and give an update daily.

If you want to see the challenge, it's on my tumblr (thegirlwithmanyfandoms dot tumblr dot com).

Just click my 'saved for later' link at the top, scroll, and currently it should be on the first page.

Also I would like to mention that orginaly day one was cuddling, but I changed it to spooning.

This story will be up on fanfiction, tumblr (hellolovelychick dot tumblr dot com), and possible archive of our own

**/-+-+-/|\\+-+-+\**

I'd **love** to hear **feedback positive or negative**, but please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**!

I do believe that some stories are victims of **bystander syndrome**. You assume that someone else will, never thinking that maybe no one will.

So always **REVIEW** and **I'll love you unconditionally** if you do so!


	2. Naked Kissing

**On The Ledge**

**/-+-+-/Day Two; Naked Kissing\+-+-+\**

Without a name, Jace is lost on finding his fiery red head and he doesn't like being lost.

Lost lead to confusion, confusion lead to rash actions, rash actions lead to being a fool, and Jace Herondale did not do fool.

All he has to go on though is a black lace bra and a black dress, neither of which would help him find her. The dress is old, given that the label is too faded to read. And the bra is just a general Victoria Secret one you could buy at any of the store's locations.

Could this be the fates messing with him?

He has an drunken night with a girl who is stuck in his mind, but he doesn't know her name. She leaves both her bra and her dress, and neither are useful for tracking her down. He's got photos of her face, but there is no way in hell he would let anyone see any of those photos. He didn't want – refused in fact – to show any other person those, especially the last one.

That last photo is the only thing that is currently keeping him going, another thing he didn't like.

Never has anyone gotten so... stuck in his head. He can honestly say he's never been in love, hell until now he hadn't even had a fucking crush. But this girl, this simple, beautiful, sexy girl, had wormed her way into his head.

And he hated it.

He goes through the list of people he could call to help him, but all of them would need to see her face. And he couldn't - wouldn't - show them anything.

His phone going off, pulls his thoughts away. He picks it up, staring at the unknown number. Normally he doesn't answer unknown numbers, but faintly he recalls maybe giving his mystery girl his number. So he answers.

"Hello?"

"Omigod! Jace, you finally answered, I've been calling you for weeks, and nothing. I was beginning to think you didn't want me anymore!" says a whinny voice.

"Who is this?" he asks, not really caring, but if it is his mystery girl he'd like to know now (this voice would certainly be a deal breaker).

"Um... Are you serious?" demands the voice, "This is Krystal, with a K! We spent a week shacked up together! You met me in fucking Paris!"

"Krystal, the model," he says, remembering this woman. She is beautiful, but not what he wanted to deal with, "Look, I'm not really interested anymore, I've got myself a girlfriend now."

"Then just answer your phone the 1st time and tell a girl that," she says, before hanging up the phone.

He sighs, trying not to throw his phone out of frustration. That's when a name comes to him. Magnus Bane; a man with an odd talent with being able to do most anything a normal person can't. Jace goes through his phone, finding the number, but he hesitates to call it.

Bane is also Alec's ex boyfriend, and it could be a betray to Alec to call him.

"Bros before hoes," he mumbles, scrolling to Alec's name instead and hitting the call button.

"You don't normally call people unless they've called you first," says Alec, answering the phone.

"I'd like to call Magnus to help me find that girl, how mad will you be?" he asks, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Let me know if he's doing okay..." Alec says, before hanging up quickly.

He sighs (thinking about what Alec really meant by letting him know if Magnus is okay), before scrolling back to Magnus's number and dialing.

**\\|/**

She is trying to remember why heels are so fashionable and why she had wanted this job.

It has nothing to do with drawing, the job that is. She's a secretary, for an old creep who likes to stare at everyone's ass, nothing about her job has to do with drawing. And her feet are now swelling and sore.

She falls on to her couch, kicking the shoes off, and allowing herself to melt into the plush cushions.

For a moment she closes her eyes, wanting sleep, but instead she sees that man's face, again. She opens her eyes, and looks at the paintings she has painted over the days. There were only a few, but her sketch book had so many more of his face, and one or two had more of him.

Reaching for her phone, she wonders if Simon might want to do dinner or something with her (becuase she needs to see a male face that isn't her creepy boss or the mysterious handsome one night stand). He doesn't pick up, but she shrugs her shoulder, deciding to just get comfy and sketch for a while. She strips herself of the dress she wore and the simple bra she had on, and pulls on a black tank top that off set her light blue boy shorts. Grabbing her sketch book and plobbing down on to her couch. She opens to a clear page and starts sketching.

That's all she plans to do for her night, besides maybe take a break to eat something later. And she's content with her night in, nothing seems like a better idea to her at this moment.

But it's the sound of her doorbell ringing that leads to a change in her mind. She answers the door and then she blinks, unsure of what to do.

He (her mysterious handsome one night stand) is standing on her doorstep, and she is in boy shorts and a tank top.

Screaming and running away, certainly isn't an option, so she just stands there, wondering what is going on.

He makes the first move, he steps inside and kisses her. It's intense, powerful, and nothing she's ever had before. Her arms wrap around his neck, and pull him closer. She hears him kick the door shut behind them, as his arms pull her into him.

"What's your name?" he asks, when he pulls away for air.

"Clary Fay, yours?" she mumbles.

"Jace Herondale," he replies, before going back in for another kiss.

This one sends fire through her, making her pull at his shirt. She wants to dissolve into him, to feel every inch of him. His tongue slips into his mouth and she can't help the moan that escapes her lips. She can feel him smirk against her lips, which annoys her a little.

But at this moment she just wants him, and it scares her. He's just the incredibly handsome guy she had the pleasure of having for a night, the guy who she never really thought (but had hoped) she would see again.

Even as she's unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off, she has this one question on her mind.

"How did you find me?" she asks, when she pulls way from him to allow him to remove her own shirt.

"A friend of mine is good at doing things that normal people can't, like finding a girl with just a dress, a bra, and a vague description," he says, while he stares at her creamy, plush breasts. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he had never seen one before. He places one hand on her waist, while the other caresses one of her plush mounds and his moth attends the unattended.

She doesn't try to stifle the moans that escape her lips, his hands more skilled then the men of her past (of whom just kind of squeezed them once and maybe, maybe, would fondle them) and he is the first man (that she remembers) to have used his mouth on them.

Part of her wondered how innocent is she compared to him, but the other part (a larger part too) just wanted to melt into his mouth.

"If you keep moaning like that, I'm going to think I'm the 1st man to ever touch your breast like this," he says, pulling his lips off her and smirking.

"In away," she mumbles, suddenly feeling bashful.

"There's been no man who has touched you?" he asks, shook reading in his eyes.

"Men have touched me, but they've never..." she bit her lip, unsure how to continue. She felt like telling him that he is the first man to put his lips anywhere but her's would wound the atmosphere they currently had.

"Never what?" he asks, his lips finding her neck.

"Have used their mouths," she mumbles, a pink tint coloring her cheeks as she hopes he hasn't heard her.

"Are you saying I'm your first kiss?" he teases, has he starts to draw circles into her hips.

"No, I've been kissed on my lips, but never anywhere else," she says, her hands finding his belt (because maybe if they're in the same amount of dress this will be less awkward to admit).

"No man has ever kissed your neck?" he bites down softly on the base of her neck, eliciting a moan from her.

"No," she says, as she pulls his belt off him.

"What about your shoulder?" he plants an open mouth kiss on her shoulder blade.

"No," her fingers are fiddling with his pants button.

"What about here?" he places another open mouth kiss just above her breast.

"No," she's got his pants button undone.

"So not here?" he asks, once again taking a breast into his mouth, and suckling it.

She doesn't say anything this time, just shakes her head no and pulls his zipper down.

"No man has ever been brave enough to take his lips to you?" Jace says, standing back to his height and kicking his pants off, "We'll have to rectify that tonight, which way to your bedroom?"

"Down the hallway and it's the third door on the right," she says, excitement building up in her in a way that's new to her.

His lips find her's as he backs them towards her room.

She giggles when he backs them into the side of the hallway's entrance.

"Maybe I should lead the way," she teases and pulls him towards her bedroom.

**\+-+-+\Author Note/-+-+-/**

Day two here we are, and I believe it is obvious what is coming on day three!

Also I know that they're both still in there underwear, but I wanted to save the sex scene for tomorrow and them removing their underwear will lead to that.

All the relationships are canon in this, because I love those...

I am going to be making Clary a little smarter, because she's not that smart in the books, at least that's what I think.

Also packing sucks so hard, I never want to do it again, but I know that I will.

And this story is officially on Archive of Our Own too.

**/-+-+-/|\\+-+-+\**

I'd **love** to hear **feedback positive or negative**, but please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**!

I do believe that some stories are victims of **bystander syndrome**. You assume that someone else will, never thinking that maybe no one will.


	3. First (Sober) Time

**On The Ledge**

**/-+-+-/Day Three; First (Sober) Time\+-+-+\**

It's all he can do to not push her into the wall, push her boy shorts and his briefs out of the away, and just take her. But he tells himself to wait for that, not to mention that he wants to see her hair fanning out beneath her as she screams his name.

The moment she opens her bedroom door open, he spins her around and lifts her up by her ass. She responds quickly, her legs wrap around his waist and her arms around his neck. He gives her a little smile, before capturing her lips with his.

He pushes her onto her bed, pulling his lips off her's and trailing open mouth kisses down her neck, stopping every so often to nip and suck at one spot, leaving dark red spots as he does. He pauses at her breasts and takes one into his mouth. He smiles as she moans at the contact, wondering what other things he could do to earn that sound more often. Eventually he leaves her breast and trails down her stomach, ending just above her boy shots.

"Has any other man touched you, like this?" he asks, running his finger along her clothed, wet heat. She squeaks from what he assumes is surprise. "Is that a no?"

She hits her barefoot against his back, while he lightly laughs.

"I'm only teasing you," he says, "But do you mind if I remove these?"

"Go for it," she says, licking her lips seductively (whether she means it to be or not). To him it's so seductive that he can't help – what sounds like – a growl coming from his throat before he moves his mouth on to her's and his fingers dip into her boy shorts, pushing into her heat. Her head falls back, away from his lips, and she lets out a moan. He smiles as he watches her squirm as he pumps his fingers into her. He slowly trails kiss down her body again, till his head is back between her legs.

He slips his fingers from her, hooking them into the sides of her boy shorts, and pulls them down and off her beautiful body.

A moment doesn't pass before his mouth makes contact with the juncture between her thighs, and hears her cry out of the pleasure. Her thighs stat to squeeze shut on him, while he continues to lick and tease at her, loving the noises she gave him. Whether she means it or not, her fingers dig into his scalp and pull at his hair, pulling him closer to her.

"Jace," she gasps out, as he teases her clit.

It sounds like a plea to him, a plea to push her off the edge. He can tell she's close, so he adds a finger, pumping it into her as he continues tease her with his mouth.

She doesn't cry out his name, or any name for that matter, as she does fall of that edge. He feels her back arch off the bed and she pulls harder at his blond locks. Carefully and gently, he removes his head from between her thighs and pulls her hand (the one trying to remove his hair) into his.

He takes a moment to admire her naked body; her pale flawless skin, her green lust filled eyes, and her messy red hair.

He momentary thinks of the woman he'd shared his bed with in the past, and he couldn't think of one that had looked more sexy then her in this moment.

Without another thought of those other woman, his lips find her's again. She doesn't respond at once, her mind still probably foggy from what he has done to her, but eventually she does.

"Is... is that what I taste like?" she asks, her voice quite and cheeks flush.

"Do you like it?" he responds, a smirk on his lips.

"It tasted weird," she says, her eyes unwilling to make contact with his. He pulls at her chin so she looks him in the eye, taking note of how flushed she is getting. He gives her a smile, before finally joining her on the bed and pushing his briefs off of himself. It's then that he remember that the condom he likes to keep on hand is in his pants, which are in the living room. Silently he swears, pushing himself away, intending to go grab it.

"Where are you going?" she asks, grabbing his arm.

"Grabbing the just in case condom I keep in my wallet," he says.

"You don't have to," she says, leaning over to her bedside. She pulls out what looks like a compact, but he knows what it actually is. It's the pill (well it contains the pill).

He doesn't take a second longer, to have her on her back, positioning himself between her thighs. He pushes in slowly, until he's fully sheathed inside of her.

"Fuck," he mutters. She's tighter then he remembers, but she feels just as good, if not better (no drunken haze to mess with what he feels). He start slowly, wanting her body to feel as much of him as he feels of her. Soon though, he's thrusting hard and fast, getting lost in how she feel and the sounds she makes.

Until finally he feels himself about to fall of the same edge she did earlier.

**\\|/**

She wakes up expecting to feel warm, muscular arms wrapped around her, but she doesn't.

Instead she wakes up naked and alone in her bed.

An exasperated sigh escapes her lips, but she shrugs her shoulder and checks her clock.

"Shit, I'm going to be late!" she says, quickly getting out of her bed and throwing on some clean clothes. She grabs a matching pair of heels and intends to run straight out of her apartment, but she stops at the site of her kitchen.

There drinking a cup of coffee, dressed in his clothes from last night, is Jace.

"It sucks to wake up alone, huh," he says, taking a sip of coffee.

"Sorry about that," she says, stepping into the kitchen.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" he asks, looking her up and down.

"Work, you?" she asks, unsure of what to really say.

"Technically I have work, but being CEO's grandson means I can come and go as I please," he says. That's when something clicks for her.

"Herondale, as in Imogen Herondale?" she asks.

"My grandmother certainly does have a reputation doesn't she," he laughs, which only seems a little bitter.

"Your family is one of the wealthiest families in the city, and for all I know the world," she states, inferiority creeping in on her.

"Not in the world, but possibly the state," he says.

"So, why bother tracking me down? I mean you could have dozens of women, more beautiful then me, so why bother?" she asks, recalling how he'd said something about getting someone to find her for him.

"I don't know," he responds, "There is something about you, it's like you're a drug and I'm already addicted."

Her cheeks tint red, as she biters her lip. The look he's giving her, it makes her want to forget about work and let him take her in every way possible.

"I'm going to be late if I don't leave soon," she says, telling herself more then him.

"Okay, but I'm sending a car for you tonight at seven," he says, putting the coffee down, "I feel like I should buy you a meal, at least."

He gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Try to look stunning, not like it'll be hard for you," he says directly into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "Have a good day."

She does not move.

Not until she's heard the door shut behind him.

**\+-+-+\Author Note/-+-+-/**

I've been rereading all my chapters, and I think all the words are spelled correctly, but spelling is my greatest weakness.

I apologize if anything is misspelled and feel free to point out the mistakes (I can't learn if I don't see it, I'm dyslexic and a misspelling can look right).

And on a less of a mood killing note, day three here we are! So far I'm three for three, and this is a miracle (I mean this one is even within the hour of midnight)!

I've been packing, but the day after tomorrow and the next day are going to be hectic!

I'm packing up my car and my dad's with all my stuff and celebrating my bff and roommate's birthday Thursday.

Because Friday (her actual birthday) we're driving 6 and a half hours to our new apartment!

So please bare with me, I'm going to try and get an update up on those days, but we'll see what the fates allow.

**/-+-+-/|\\+-+-+\**

I'd **love** to hear **feedback positive or negative**, but please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**!

I do believe that some stories are victims of **bystander syndrome**. You assume that someone else will, never thinking that maybe no one will.

So always **REVIEW** and **I'll love you unconditionally** if you do so!


	4. Masturbation

**On The Ledge**

**/-+-+-/Day Four; Masturbation\+-+-+\**

Her eyes keep looking at the clock on her desk.

She knows why she keeping doing; she's hoping that the time would jump to 5 o'clock. It isn't like she's going to get anything done today, all she can think about is the rich, blond, sex god who she has a date with at seven.

She has been feeling... frustrated since he whispered in her ear earlier this morning. All she really wants to do is go home and relieve herself of this frustration, but that isn't going to happen.

At one point she considers going to the bathroom and just working herself off with her fingers, but she hates how her manicure feels inside of her.

It's like she's clawing out her inside, and it just doesn't feel good, not to mention the awkwardness of getting caught by a coworker. None come to mind, who would just let her off without at least massive ridicule. None of the other woman in the office are her friends, not yet anyways.

With a heavy sigh, she tries to concentrate on work, though her mind keeps going to the man picking her up at seven tonight and to how he had made her feel less then 24 hrs ago.

Her body hums at the memory of how his mouth had felt on her skin.

"Stop it," she mumbles to herself, knowing that thinking about him is only going to make her more frustrated.

Instead she thinks about the quickest way home after work, not wanting to waist more time then she would have to. He'd asked her to look stunning (and said she didn't have to try to hard achieve it), but she wants to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

It really isn't like her to pay attention to tabloids or anything else along those lines, but on occasion she recalls him being connected to models, actresses, and heiresses. Comparatively, she's so far out of his league that it isn't funny.

She's just an artist, who happens to be stuck as some creep's secretary because her art isn't currently selling enough for her to afford the one bedroom apartment she lives in. And her apartment is her one true love at the moment.

"Clary," calls a voice behind her, making her skin crawl.

"Yes sir?" she asks, turning to look at her boss.

"Would you be able to stay late tonight? I need some help with some files," he says. Something about his tone make her think he doesn't actually need any help.

"I can't, I'm having dinner with my mom," she lies, "And she hates it when I'm late."

"Oh, too bad," he says, turning to go back into his office.

As soon as the clock strikes five, she's on her way home. She calls back to her boss, not wanting to actually go into his office after the moment they had shared earlier.

She's home just before six.

Her clothes are off and she's in the shower, letting the water run over her.

She thinks about maybe getting herself off in the shower real quick, but she doesn't see the point. In nearly a hour the cause of her frustrations would be causing more.

So she just washes her hair and body quickly, before rinsing the soap away, and wrapping herself in a towel.

She dries her hair, trying to plan an outfit in her head.

It's a tie between the dress she wore to her mother's last art show and the dress she wore for the last gala her (estranged) father and brother made her attend (which she left early due to the stick up everyone's ass).

She goes with the dress she wore to her mother's last art show; it's a deep green, off the shoulder, and fits her like a glove. And she's got matching pumps.

Now she just had to figure out her hair.

She knows that she has to blow dry it, but she isn't sure if she should go up or down with the style.

Up would be easier, just dry and pull up, but having it down made her feel so much sexier. It wasn't like pulling it up wouldn't be sexy, it just isn't the same. Down made her think about how easy it is to seduce a man with hair.

Just a simple, correctly timed flip of the hair and a man is putty in your hands.

She opts for her hair down.

**\\|/**

He takes her up to the roof of his building, which management had turned into a garden to help the building be more eco friendly.

But before that, he had taken the time to pick up sushi from Sushi Yasuda, he'd gotten the best wine he could find, and had setup a nice picnic for him and her.

Instantly he sees the shock and awe on her face.

"It's so beautiful up here," she says, her eyes on the garden, the city view, and his romantic picnic setting.

"I thought you would like it," he says, "Would you like to sit down to eat?"

"What are we having?" she asks, as he moves them both closer to the blanket.

"Sushi," he says, sitting on the blanket, gently pulling her down with him.

"I haven't had sushi in forever," she says, smiling at him and it's a smile he can't help but return.

They eat the sushi slowly, telling each other stories.

He tells her about the time Isabelle almost poisoned an entire gala (she had unintentionally knocked over a thing of rat poisoning in the a bowl of punch, which she ended up having to spill all over the events floor to stop people from drinking any of it).

She tells him about the time her mother had to shamelessly flirt with the carney to get a stuffed unicorn (both her father and brother had refused to even try to win it for Clary, so her mother had tied, but it ended up being easier to just flirt for it).

He told her about his first car accident (his car went into a ditch because he hadn't wanted to his a deer in the road).

She told him about how the first time she had gone drinking with Simon (she didn't throw herself at anyone, but Simon had gotten so drunk that she had to carry him home).

Soon their food is gone and the bottle of wine is nearing it's end.

"Do you stuff like this for all your girls?" she asks, sipping on her wine.

"Only the one I find special," he replies, smiling at her.

"I'm special?" she asks.

"Incredibly," he says, leaning in close to her. He takes her glass of wine, putting it off to the side with his. Then he leans close again, gently pulls her as close to him as he can have her, while he kisses her. She ends up laying on top of him while they kiss. It's not an intense, going to lead to sex (necessarily) kiss.

It's just a slow, soft kiss.

She pulls away first and smiles at him.

"Can I ask you something?" she says, earning a nod from him, "Where did you get the wine?"

He laughs a little, part of him having expected a more serious (possibly personal) question.

"It's a store on the Lafayette, Alec loves them."

"He seems great, as does his sister, I hope I get to meet them."

"You will, they both have keys. So if nothing else maybe one morning you'll get up to get coffee and one of them will just come wondering in like they own the place."

"What if we're at my place, what would they do? Wait for you?"

"While they call me a dozen or so times," he replies, a laugh on his tongue.

**\+-+-+\Author Note/-+-+-/**

Day four! And here we are... but these next two days are gonna be tricky though, but my hopes are I can get them done and posted on timeish.

Tomorrow should be easier then Friday, since I'm not going to be in a car for six hours (unlike Friday).

Also I'm not really sure what the Herondale family does yet, hell I might just make them like Barney's job.

If you watch HIMYM, other then working at a bank, what does Barney really do, like what his is official title?

If you don't watch it, that's cool and I would recommend it (the final season is starting soonish).

On one final note, I don't know if this really goes with masturbation, I mean Clary contemplated it, so that counts... right?

**/-+-+-/|\\+-+-+\**

I'd **love** to hear **feedback positive or negative**, but please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**!

I do believe that some stories are victims of **bystander syndrome**. You assume that someone else will, never thinking that maybe no one will.

So always **REVIEW** and **I'll love you unconditionally** if you do so!


	5. Blow Job

**On The Ledge**

**/-+-+-/Day Five; Blow Job\+-+-+\**

He can't remember the last time he'd had a girl on an actual date, that didn't end with the girl's head bobbing in his lap.

While he did want Clary's head to bob in his lap, he oddly wants more than the gratification of a girl in his lap for a moment from Clary.

He's not hundred present sure what he wants from her, but he already knows that he wants more than a couple nights with the fiery red head. It's exhausting to think about what that could mean, besides his grandmother being happy with him for more than at least a short while.

The woman didn't need to worry about grandchildren (she had him after all), but she did want great-grandchildren, and she tends to get what she wants.

He looks around his room, mainly looking for a distraction. He didn't want to be thinking of Clary and how it would feel to have her head bobbing in his lap or about having kids with her.

Right now he had to focus on whatever it is that Alec is talking about.

"Sex, drugs, apples, newts, nerves, anal, orgasm," says Alec.

"Are you just saying random words?" he asks, looking at his friend like he is crazy.

"It took you nearly two minutes to register this?" he says, "So what were you thinking about? Your fiery red head?"

"So what if I was," he says, shrugging his shoulder.

"You get distracted easily when your mind is stuck on something, and I would put money on that you don't even remember what we were talking about last."

"Um... you and Magnus?" he asks, "Or could it be someone else you've been seeing?"

"No and no. I was asking you if you were thinking of bringing Clary to the gala."

"We were?" he asks, "I don't remember that."

"That would be my point."

"Where we at any point talking about your love life?"

"No."

"Are you sure, because why else would that be what I thought the last thing we were talking about?"

"My best guess is that you haven't been listening to me since yesterday, which was last time we talked about my love life."

"Oh, well I wasn't planning on bringing Clary," he says, wondering why he hadn't thought of it before.

"Why not? She has to be the closest thing to a girlfriend I've ever seen you have," says Alec, taking a sip of his drink.

"She's not my girlfriend," he says, "I don't do girlfriends."

"And I am enjoying being single," snaps Alec, a frown on his face.

"If you hate being single, then why don't you either try to work it out with Magnus or find a new man?" he asks.

"It's complicated with Magnus, and are you telling me to go find a rebound?" asks Alec, an eyebrow raised.

"Why is it complicated? You love him and didn't you want to spend the rest of your life with him?" he asks, recalling the things that Alec had said.

"When you finally fall in love, you'll understand."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asks, a frown on his lips.

"It means that love is complicated, and that you haven't been in love," replies Alec.

And those words stick with him.

Even later when his eyes are fluttering closed as Clary's took him into her mouth. He groans at the feeling of her warm wet mouth and he threads his fingers through her hair, gripping it a little roughly. He feels her gasp, or maybe moans, at his action. Her head keeps bobbing and he tighten his grip on her head.

He groans when she suddenly pulls away from him, slapping his hand away from her.

"That hurt!" she snaps, a frown on her lips.

"Sorry," he says, leaning into her. She pulls further away from him.

"I think I'm going to go home," she says, quickly standing up and grabbing the shirt he had taken off of her.

"Because I pulled your hair?" he asks, frowning.

"Yes, and because you kept pulling," she says, re-buttoning the shirt up.

"That's a stupid reason to leave," he says, standing up, pulling his pants up and tucking himself in.

"And that's a stupid way to try and keep me here," she snaps back, looking around for her shoes. He finds them before she does, and he grabs them before she can. "And this method is just childish."

"What can I say, I get childish when I don't get what I want," he says,

"We both know that I have no problem leaving here without shoes," she says, grabbing her purse and walking to the door.

"Wait!" he says, throwing the shoes on the couch, and gripping her arm gently, "Look I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean to."

"Well you did," she says. He can already hear a tone that tells him that she's already forgiven him.

"I'm sorry, and if you want leave then I won't stop you," he says, "But if you want to stay…"

"I should still go, my lunch break is almost up," she says, placing her lips on his for a quick kiss.

He groans as she walks away from him, quickly picking up her shoes and slipping them on.

His eyes follow her as she walks to the door, loving how her ass moves as she walks.

Maybe he wouldn't mind having her as his girlfriend.

**\\|/**

Her purse hits her floor with a thump, and quickly she moves to her room to change. She pulls on clothes she can paint in on, because she needs to paint her anger away; anger from Jace pulling her hair, anger from her boss smacking her ass, anger from HR not caring when she went to file a complaint, anger from her boss grabbing her ass, and anger from her boss firing her when she slapped him.

So here she is without a job and rent is due in a few short weeks. So she wants to paint something takes her anger away or something that calms. She sets up her canvas, choosing a larger one, and she just started to create the scene in her head.

Hours later she hears a knock on her door, which pulls her away from the canvas. For a moment she looks at what she's dressed herself in; short shorts and a button up shirt she stole from her mother that her mother used to paint in, with her hair pulled up in a quick bun. She stands and opens the door, smiling at Ralph the mail man.

"What have you got for me today?" she asks.

"A package, which looks to be a dress box," he says, handing said package to her.

"Hopefully it's pretty," she says.

"I'm sure it will beautiful on you," he says, handing her letters.

"Thanks, I'll see you around Ralph," she says, politely closing the door and putting the package down on her kitchen counter. Gently she opens brown wrapping covering the box, instantly knowing who had sent her the dress when she saw the brand. Once she opens the box, she sees a small envelope laying a top an emerald green fabric. She rips the envelope open and sees that she's right about who sent her the dress.

It's from her brother, Jonathon.

He's inviting her to some gala held by the Lightwood family in a few days. Hesitantly she puts the envelope to the side and pulls the dress out of the box. It's beautiful. The dress is simple and she had to try in on.

The emerald pulls her eye color out and complements her skin. The dress is strapless and shows off her milky shoulder and what little cleavage she has. It hugs her body, and yet flows down her body perfectly. She couldn't have picked a better dress for herself.

She would need heels with it, and she didn't think she has shoes that would complement the beauty of the dress.

After she goes through her shoes, and sees that she really doesn't have a pair that were meant to be worn with the dress, she changes out of the dress. She changes into what she had on before, and takes a deep breath. She would have to make due and luckily her shoes wouldn't be visible.

She returns to her painting, looking at what she has already placed on the canvas. It's the scenery from her date on the roof top with Jace.

Part of her wants to live in that moment, it was beautiful and perfect. She wants to spend more time with Jace, but after nearly a month he hadn't asked her on a date outside of his apartment or out of her own. She had tried to ask him to go to a movie with her a couple times, but he insists that there isn't one out right now that he wants to see. So she wasn't sure what to do.

A naughty thought occurs her, and her lips curve into a smile.

**\+-+-+\Author Note/-+-+-/**

I honestly had no clue how to approach this... but I found away and here it is.

So how far behind am I?

I've been unpacking, setting shit up, fighting with my apartment's wifi, and working.

But I am going to try and get back to an on track daily updating.

But we shall wait and see if this actually happens, since I'm also writing a book…

**/-+-+-/|\\+-+-+\**

I'd **love** to hear **feedback positive or negative**, but please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**!

I do believe that some stories are victims of **bystander syndrome**. You assume that someone else will, never thinking that maybe no one will.

So always **REVIEW** and **I'll love you unconditionally** if you do so!


End file.
